


Obsessed With Planning

by AlmostSilent



Series: Today Your Fearless Leader Is... [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras is a romantic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras plans things, it's just in his nature, so of course he was going to go all out planning this, it was <i>important</i> dammit. </p><p>(or: The one where our favourite boys get the happy ending they deserve, and Grantaire cries, but it's all good.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessed With Planning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the epilogue. It is actually unedited because I'm feeling weird this weekend and I'm having trouble looking at my own writing, but I didn't want you guys to have to wait ages for the ending, so here it is.  
> At some point I'll probably come back and edit it and try to make it suck less? But yeah, hope you enjoy it anyway?
> 
> (ETA: because of that whole ebooks-tree thing (information can be found [here](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Ebooks_Tree).) this is the official disclaimer that while I don't own the characters, I do own the work and I don't give permission for it to be posted anywhere else without my explicit permission. )

Sitting in his office at home pretending to do work while Grantaire was making dinner for the both of them, Enjolras was feeling a little overwhelmed. He flicked between the different documents and spreadsheets he had in the most important, password protected folder he had. Then he pulled the little black box out of the locked drawer in his desk and opened it.

It was a pattern he’d fallen into in the last two months since he’d actually bought the ring, scanning all his plans and ideas and the old pros and cons lists he’d made when deciding first if he should actually propose at all, and then after which ring he should get. 

Looking inside the box for what was quite possibly the millionth time, Enjolras couldn’t help but think that it was a beautiful ring, and that R would love it. It was black gold with one black diamond and rubies in the band, and he could just imagine it on Grantaire’s ring finger. The thought never failed to fill him with an elation he’d never felt before. 

The problem he now faced was actually asking R to marry him, and it really was turning out to be a problem. The biggest issue being planning something romantic, but not too cliché. His first thought was obviously a nice dinner out, but then it occurred to him that Grantaire might be uncomfortable with something so public. Logically the next thought that followed was a nice romantic dinner at home, which might have worked if Enjolras was a better cook, as it was he could passably cook something from frozen out of a box, but cooking a romantic dinner was quite beyond his talents in the kitchen.

And so that is why he has multiple password protected documents in a password protected folder on his password protected laptop, hidden in the depths of his work files. This was important dammit and he was going to figure it out if it killed him.

He was angrily tapping away at yet another spreadsheet when Grantaire called him for dinner, and suddenly a thought struck him, it was romantic and sappy and utterly brilliant. But it would require some careful planning.

\---

It was only two and a half weeks later and everything was set up and suddenly Enjolras was unbearably nervous. He and Grantaire had been dating for about two and a half years, living together for nearly a year and a half and they’re still as happy and in love as they were at the beginning. Still, Enjolras can’t help but be worried that Grantaire will say no.

He hears the door to the coffee shop open, the bell above tinkling slightly and turns around in his spot behind the counter. It’s too late to turn back now.

\---

Grantaire was feeling a little grumpy, he was an adult, he could admit he was pouting a little bit, but he figured he’d earned it. He’d spent the day working on a commision he needed to finish but wasn’t really happy with and he was tired and all he wanted to do was go home and curl up with Enjolras on the sofa. That was if he could pull his boyfriend from his study, where he’d been spending an increasing amount of time when he wasn’t at work. He knew how important his career was to Enjolras though, so he wasn’t going to push it unless it got any worse. As it was, it wasn't as though Enjolras wasn’t spending any time with him, they still ate dinner together more nights than not, still went out often enough and the bed was never empty, they always went to bed together. Grantaire couldn’t be happier honestly.

Yet here he was, being dragged to get coffee by a weirdly persistent Jehan. It wasn’t in itself odd for Jehan to invite him for coffee, but there was a level of determination and desperation in the way it was asked, especially when Grantaire had initially said that he’d rather go home honestly and could they do it tomorrow instead? Jehan had been very insistent though, and R assumed the poet had something important he wanted to talk about, so he let himself be dragged.

He wasn’t expected what was greeting them when they got to the coffee shop though, for starters the sign actually said closed. Jehan totally ignore that though and pushed the (unlocked) door open, and held it open for R without actually going in. 

Grantaire stepped through the door and it closed behind him with Jehan on the other side, but he barely registered that as he was staring at what was in front of him.

Every table had a lit candle on it and the overhead lights were dimmed, creating a beautiful setting for the beautiful man behind the counter. Enjolras was wringing his hands and looking a little nervous, more nervous than Grantaire had ever seen him, and that included before his interview with Senator Lamarque. The his eyes caught on the little blackboard sat innocently on the counter.

_‘Today your barista is:_  
_Hella fucking gay_  
_Very much taken_  
_For your drink today I recommend:_  
_You agree to marry him.’_

Then suddenly Enjolras was in front of him and down on one knee and he had a little box oh god he was opening the box _what was happening my god._

“Grantaire,” Enjolras said softly, and shit R’s eyes were already starting to tear up, shit, “you are the love of my life, and honestly I had a whole speech planned out, you know how I am about speeches,” he laughs lightly and Grantaire can’t help a wet chuckle too, “but now all I can think to say is… Will you do me the honour of agreeing to marry me?”

Grantaire thinks he might be dreaming, thinks this might be a fever dream or a full-on hallucination, but really dream or not, hallucination or not, there’s only one answer he can give.

“Yes,” he sobs out, tears flowing freely now but a huge smile on his face, “God yes. Yes.”

And as the beautiful ring is sliding onto his finger and he notices the huge smile on Enjolras’ own face, he thinks he was wrong.

Grantaire could have been happier, this is the happiest he has ever been in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a little looking into engagement rings while writing this fic, and at first I was gonna look at engagements rings specifically designed for men, but then I go sidetracked. I was inspired by [this ring](http://www.frontjewelers.net/2-50-black-princess-cut-diamond-ruby-engagement-ring-14-k-black-gold.html) which yeah, is for females but it's not overly feminine, especially if you look at it actually on the woman's finger, and I think R could pull it off. Anyway, yeah, thought I'd share my ring inspiration for anyone who wanted to see it.
> 
> As always lemme know what you guys think <3


End file.
